All in a days work
by nationmagenta
Summary: magenta/riff maybe magenta/frank, frank/columbia, Riff is keeping something from Magenta, how will things turn out.This is my first fanfic, it will improve. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

Note: I dont own anything rocky, not the characters nothing, they all belong to richard and 20th century fox i think, i dont claim ownership for any of it :)

_Read and review please, this is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy. _

Restlessly, I began to wake up from my awful night's sleep. I could feel the sun beaming heavy on my face. Riff wasn't there to comfort me last night, I was so tired from work and I just wanted to be close to him and feel comforted. I ached, my eyes did not want to lift, and then I heard frank call to my brother. Riffs footsteps were ever so quick, when I heard them slow just outside my door, he peered his head around the door and whispered softly, "Sister, meet me here after dinner," and then he slipped out, going to franks beckoning call. I stood there and wondered where he has been all night and what was going to happen after dinner. Thoughts pounding through my mind, my head aching, but I had to get on with my work as Frank was arranging a party soon and I wanted to keep up with my workload.

Beginning to crawl out of bed, my body longing for a peaceful sleep, I forced myself up and looked into the mirror. Starting my makeup and hair for the day not that I wanted to. My once long fiery ringlet hair has become a tangled mess, but Riff seemed to like it so it hadn't bothered me until I focus on it. Why does he even like me, I'm a mess.

Columbia was still asleep, curled up in a ball in her bed, oh how she had it so easy, not having to do housework. Sometimes I envied her, although she was a very good friend and nice to have around for some fun.

On my way to the kitchen, I saw some bloodied fingerprints on the wall and floor. I felt my heart begin to pace as I thought about what could be at the end of the trail. I followed them a few doors down to find my poor brother trying to clean his wound. Cautiously I asked, "From the whip I guess," trying not to let riff see my eyes begin to fill with tears, I bent down to help him. Why didn't he come to me, I usually help him with this. Was he hiding something from me? Without making eye contact, Riff nodded in reply, it had been Franks doing. I didn't question him further, sometimes Frank does give him a tough time, but he just gets easily frustrated. Not his fault.

As I bandaged up my brothers wound on his arm, I felt him shudder. I stopped quickly wondering why he was acting so suspicious. Suddenly I couldn't control my words and it all came out at once '"You are acting so strange today riff, you didn't ask for me help this morning as you usually do when you are hurt, you didn't tell me why you wanted to see me after dinner, and you didn't come to me last night as usual. Have I done something?" I heard my voice quiver slightly and I couldn't hold my tears of anger and sadness in any longer, they ran down my face. He caught them and looked at me directly with my bright blue eyes, attempting to comfort me. Even though I was annoyed at him, it did begin to work as I leant forward and laid my head in the crook of his warm neck. He whispered into my ear "I'm so sorry magenta, I didn't realise I was making you anxious, you looked so tired last night, I thought I'd sleep in my own room so I didn't disturb you, and I'm planning something that's why I wanted to see you later, and when I peered in on your this morning you seemed so tired and fragile that I thought I'd try to clean my own cut as you have so much to do". I felt myself smile slightly as his arms wrapped tighter around me. He was always so caring and always wanted to put me first. I looked up at him, "riff what is it you are planning, or will you leave me in suspense all day" even though I was still snug in his embrace, I glared at him trying to make him give me the answers. "All day my dear sister as I want it to be later when I have thought it over. I want it to be almost perfect, it's a good thing sister, please do not worry, I'd hate to be another worry of your shoulders. I promise I will make up it up to you for annoying you", and with that he kissed me softly and left to go back to lab.

Taking my duster, I walked out back into the dreary hallway, waiting in anticipation for what was happening later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As much as I tried to just get on with my work, I found myself losing concentration and just having constant thoughts about tonight. If it was that urgent surely we would of spoke last night or this morning, but Riff said it was a good thing- I'm so confused! I felt like my head was going to explode. Managing to just finish dusting the staircase, I looked at the clock as realised that I needed to go and cook dinner and fast. I really didn't want Frank to get annoyed, as he was in a bad mood since this morning judging by Riff, although he is always nice to me.

The cupboards were bare, Columbia needed to go to the shops in Denton and stock up. I would go by I only like going at night, and the local shops are shut then. All I could manage to do with our limited supplies was a mediocre spaghetti bolongnese. Columbia had always told me it was her favourite, I never knew how to cook earth food, so she got me a little cook book, and I was surprised that there food is actually quite pleasant.

"Magentaaaaaaaa", I heard Franks voice ringing through the castle. Running up to the lab I looked down at Frank and Riff, "Dinner is prepared, master". Riff looked weary, tired and sore, I could tell. I hoped he would still be able to meet me later. Although it was only one night, I had missed him so much; his warm breath, soft touches, and his strong arms wrapped around me. I needed him and I didn't like to tell him that as I liked to appear strong, but I guess you don't realise what you need until it's gone, even for a short amount of time.

Gathering around the dinner table, I dished out everyones food. Frank and Columbia seemed to eat the food very happily. While they were occupied they didn't notice that Riff and I had gone into the kitchen. I put a little bit of food on a plate for Riff and a little for me, he ate it like he had never eaten before; he obviously hadn't had a break today. He made little eye contact with me, knowing I had questions burning to ask him, he had to avoid me or he knew that I'd be able to squeeze out of him what I wanted to know.

After clearing away, I skipped up to my room, the anticipation was nearly over and I could finally think straight again! I put my lipstick and eyeliner back on that had seemed to wear off during the day and waited for Riff's arrival. Hearing a soft pitter-patter of footsteps down the hall, I felt my heart pounding hoping it was Riff.

Blonde hair swept around the door and I jumped up, and my brother was ready to embrace me in his arms. This was when I was most happy, safely resting with my brother. He sat down on the bed and gestured I should too; he then gave a soft kiss on my lips and swept my neck with sweet kisses. Then as I lay down on the bed, our kiss became harder and passionate, suddenly Riff broke away. Worrying that I had done something wrong, I looked longingly into his eyes for some sort of reaction. Before I had time to ask any questions, the silence broke, "My darling sister, you look so beautiful, I am still so sorry I didn't stay with you last night, and if I caused you pain", I was just about to answer when he placed another kiss on my lips and then he put his finger there wanting to keep me quiet. "Magenta, last night I had been trying to plan our escape, I know Frank has given us a job, a roof and food, this is not what I want your life to be. You are so wonderful, I would hate if you was stuck here on earth, plus I'd like a cut down on the whippings". He then looked up at me giving me a cheeky grin, and waited to see if I wanted him to go on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "The only way I think we could go away my sister is by killing Frank", When he said that I gasped and wondered how he could think such a thing, "Riff you cannot do that, the queen will find out and we will be killed, and Frank doesn't always mean to be hurtful". Again he quietened me, "I cannot spend my life knowing that you long to be back on transsexual, I wish for you never to work again. I want to provide for you magenta and only you, not Frank, not the queen, not the palace", hearing him say these words with such emotion and thought made me love him even more. I began to smile, hugging him tighter I pulled him back on top of me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and as I accidently put my hand in his pocket in an attempt to take his jacket off, I felt a something that was in the shape on the ring. While he was covering my neck in kisses, I felt that it was actually a ring in his pocket. Was it for me? Was he going to propose?

But I'm his sister and lover, I'm already his forever. Unless he was planning on asking someone else when we got back to Transsexual and this was why he wanted to go back to urgently. I pushed him off me and turned my back. I couldn't look at him again, not if he would do that to me. "Beautiful, what's wrong?" he whispered in my ear. "Do you truly love me Riff or am I just something you can easily get while we are on earth", I shouted as I felt my tears stream down my face.

He then span me around with such force the room span for a moment, I could see the upset in his eyes. "Magenta, what brought on these thoughts? You know I have only ever loved you", "Well Riff you suddenly want to get back to Transsexual, and I know it's not for my benefit, it's for yours, you met someone there while you were with me and now you are planning to marry them!" He made his grip tighter on my arms, and stared at me, his eyes were cold, "Where has this all come from, I don't understand? Marriage? Not loving you?". Taking the ring out of his pocket, I opened my closed fist and showed it to him, "Riff I felt this is your pocket, and if it was for me I'm sure you would of spoken about it, so i-i-i", I began to stutter and the tears were flowing down my pale skin again, "assumed that it was for someone else". Riff's eyes were showing the most pain I think I had ever seen. He stood up slowly, and pulled me up with him. He placed his hands on my waist and brought me closer, wrapping his fingers in my untamed hair, he spoke softly "I thought you knew it was only you my sister, no one else, I can't believe you have doubted me and thought that I would use you". He placed his hand on my chin and lifted my head so my eyes met his, "I must know that you trust, and love me magenta". His lips quivered as he let me go and turned to the door. I began to cry harder now, wondering what I ruined. "Riff, Riff, please" I begged him to stay. Not another night without him, I wanted to make it up to him. He turned back, "Magenta I just need a while to myself, I will be back tonight, and I need you." As he left to walk out the door, "Riff I would of accepted if you asked, I love you". He continued to walk down the hall, I knew he heard because he stopped but then continued walking. What had I done, why can't I accept that he did love me with all his heart. Had I ruined everything? After all the crying I felt so tired, my head ached from the pain. I headed towards bed and as I hit the pillow I fell fast asleep.

A few hours later, the door crept open. I knew it was my brother but I stayed facing away from the door and he lifted the cover and climbed in to bed with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt myself relaxed totally to his touch. He lifted up my hair and whispered in my ear "you haven't ruined anything my darling". How did he I know I thought that, well we were telepathic sometimes- must be a brother/sister thing I guess. "I just waited till tonight as I wanted it to be perfect. I had spent all of yesterday thinking about that moment and how it would go. You should trust and believe my love for you magenta, or how would you be my wife?"

Hearing those words I span around with a smile from ear to ear, "Riff I love you, I am just paranoid sometimes you know, I'm still so insecure, but I'd love too.." he cut me off "be my wife?" he beamed, "of course", I whispered and gave him a sultry smile. We had the best kiss we had ever had, and then Riff pulled away, "We better get working on the plan then, I refuse to marry on earth", we both laughed and cuddled close, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Mags 3

Opening my eyes from my long and happy sleep, I saw seeing my brother still under sleeps spell. It was the loveliest feeling in the world, I loved him so much. As I sat up, my brother opened his eyes and watched me, I soon realised that I didn't have a top on, although it was normal I pulled the bed sheet up quickly, and riff chuckled softly. I grazed my hand across his face, I saw a glistening ring on my finger, and then I remembered last night. I had forgotten all the happiness and upset, the pain I caused him and how happy he then made me. The ring was so beautiful. It was quite a simple ring but lovely all the same, gold with an emerald in the centre which matched my eyes. I hadn't seen it in the day light. I jumped on top of riff and covered his face in kisses. He then stopped me and whispered, "My beautiful sister, and wife to be, I must be in the lab now, I am so sorry to leave you. I'll come back again tonight and I'll see you at lunch", and with that he hugged my tightly and laid me back down on the bed and he walked slowly out the room. I could tell he didn't want to leave. I fell back on the bed gazing at the ring, how could he afford this, and when did he get it?

I longed for us to go back to transsexual and be together living a normal life- but then again Riff and I had never really been classed as normal. Suddenly, out of nowhere I thought of the plan Riff mentioned, surely there was a way we could go back without killing Frank. Could we not do a deal with him or send him somewhere else? I quite liked Frank, I didn't want him to die.

"Mags, you enjoying having a rest? Ooo wanna come to town with me", Columbia had quite clearly entered our room very loudly. "Oh and Mags you should keep the noise down, Frank and I were cringing last night, what was you doing?" I felt my-self blush, Columbia laughed. "Erm yes, I'll come with you, I don't really like going to town though. You know I prefer the night", Columbia looked at me like I was stupid, "Mags it's the winter, its dark early, see its getting dark already". Eagerly I ran to the window and saw that she was right, night was beginning to fall and with that we went into town. After parking the truck outside the supermarket, Columbia's eyes suddenly beamed with excitement, I thought, 'oh no she has seen another guy again!', but she grabbed my hand and started squealing. She had noticed the ring, I had completely forgot to tell her. "I hope Riff gave you this", she said worryingly. "Of course he did", I was actually quite offended, who else did she think would of given it to me. "So then when is the wedding? Can I come? Let's plan it now!", she was so excited, but I had to tell her. Anxiously, I spoke, "Columbia, Riff and I don't want to get married on earth, we plan to go back to transsexual and very soon. You are most welcome to come with us", I had to tell her bluntly and get it out, I didn't want to hurt her. I saw her eyes begin to water, "Of course I want to Magenta, but Frank will not let you go, and you know that". My eyes turned away from her, I couldn't tell her Riff's plan not yet, not now, as I haven't found an alternative so I simply agreed, "Oh yes, I better mention that to Riff", trying to make it seem as if I hadn't thought of frank.


End file.
